The Gwy, Young Dracula series: The aftermath
by megsy r
Summary: 6th in series. this is the next in my series after Gwy died : Vlad is having trouble dealing with his grief. VladxGwy


The Gwy, Young Dracula series: The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula or it's characters. No Copyright infringement was intended in the making of this story.

A/N: Well. I know you all probably hate me for killing Gwy. But it had t be done. Now. This is what happens to Vlad afterwards. We continue the story without the beloved Gwy. Anyways, please read and review.

Vlad hadn't even come out of his bedroom since Gwynn had… gone. He felt like life without her wasn't worth living. He found it funny that you never really know what you'll be missing, or how much you'll miss it, until it's already gone. He wishes he'd spent more time with her and not have been so infatuated with Erin. He wishes he'd treated her right. It was all to late to realize or to wish. He threw a pillow at the wall in fury and it caught on fire. His tears had bombarded him every night to the point where his bedroom appeared like an ocean. An ocean of tears. To the point where it seemed impossible to cry anymore but the tears still bombarded him. Stupid tears. He needed her back. It was all Ingrid's fault. He had kicked her out as soon as. Ingrid didn't just betray him, she betrayed Gwynn, who was her friend. No-one had seen it coming. He wasn't quite sure if even Ingrid did. He remembered the time he kicked Ingrid out. It had been a short while after Gwynn faded.

*Flashback*

Vlad rushed out of the bedroom and frantically searched for Ingrid. He found her in her room and kicked the door down. She looked up at him alarmed.

Ingrid: Yes Vlad. What can I do for you? There is a thing called knocking, Y'know.

Vlad: Skip the pleasantries Ingrid. You killed her. How could you kill her. She was my life.

He fell to his knees sobbing. She raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

Ingrid: Aww. Look at you. Still so pathetic. Maybe if you were more of a man. Or maybe if you weren't so caught up with Erin, she'd be here right now.

Vlad: You killed her Ingrid. Not me.

Ingrid smirked again.

Ingrid: Ah. But if you'd have been with her that night instead of Erin, then she wouldn't of gone to the party with me and she never would've been cursed.

Vlad looked down ashamed. Ingrid smirked again, pleased at his reaction. Vlad lunged at her and pinned her to the wall by her throat. His eyes went black and his fangs protruded from his mouth menacingly.

Vlad: How dare you. I want you out of here. And don't even think of returning. If I ever see you again, I swear I will kill you.

Ingrid grew scared of the look in his eyes. He was overly distraught, unbalanced, and highly emotional. Teetering near the edged of self-destruction. She had him right where she wanted him. She nodded once and flashed off never to return, taking her things with her. She looked behind her one last time.

Ingrid: Where am I gonna go?

Vlad: (Coldly) I don't care. Anywhere that's not here.

She walked out of the castle doors for the last time and with that, she was gone. Forever.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Vlad heard a knock on his door.

Vlad: Go away.

Erin entered the room anyway and sat at the edge of his coffin.

Erin: Vlad. You can't stay in here forever.

Vlad: Why not?

Erin: Because it's unhealthy and you need to get out.

Vlad: I don't care. Nothing matters anymore. She's gone. Nothing matters.

Erin was slightly hurt but got over it quickly because she knew he wasn't talking about things like friends and family. He wasn't talking about her. She shook her head of these thoughts. Now was not the time to be like a jealous ex.

Erin: Vlad. She wouldn't want you to give up your life. She'd want you to move forward. You have to move on.

Vlad: How can I? She meant everything to me. All gone. Life isn't worth living.

Erin: Vlad, don't say that. There's always something worth living for.

Vlad smiled softly and Erin smiled back.

Vlad: I know you and her didn't exactly see eye to eye, or like each other, but thanks for not being at one another's throats.

Erin chuckled slightly.

Erin: You're most welcome.

Vlad: You know what hurts the most?

Erin: No what?

Vlad: That Ingrid was the one to kill her. Ingrid's always been one to do bad things but never anything like this. And her and Gwy were friends .So why? It doesn't make any sense.

Erin flinched slightly at how affectionately Vlad talked about Gwynn.

Erin: Maybe she was jealous of what you guys had?

Vlad: Maybe. It still hurts her what happened to Will. I know that. Maybe she feels that if her true love died, mine should to. She's always been jealous of me. Being the favourite child. Being the heir. Getting to be Grand High Vampire. All things that I never wanted but she did. But I was the one that got them. She killed her out of spite.

Erin flinched again at the true love part, but put a sympathetic arm around Vlad's shoulder comfortingly.

Erin: Maybe. It'll get better though. For the both of you. But wounds like these never truly heal.

They share a glance.

Vlad: Thanks Erin

Xxx review pls Xxx

Everywhere Vlad walked, he saw Gwynn. He knew it wasn't her of course. They were all hallucinations. He walked out of the castle door into the harsh moonlight. He stuck his hands in his pockets and kept his head down. He bumped into somebody and apologised before looking up to see… Gwynn? No. It couldn't be. It wasn't. He was hallucinating again. He watched as she walked past and her appearance changed and her hair turned to blonde. This was torture. He needed her here for real. He missed her. He bumped into another girl and hallucinated her to appear as Gwynn. As she walked past, her appearance didn't change and the hallucination didn't change. He ran after her and turned her around to study her face. She looked so much like Gwy, but not. Her hair was lighter, her eyebrows thicker, her skin darker, her teeth different and her style different and more tomboyish.

Girl: Err… Can I help you? Hang on. I know you!

Vlad's face lit up. It was her. And maybe she had remembered. Maybe she had come back.

Girl: You're Gerran Howell. You star in the TV series 'Young Dracula'.

Vlad's face drop and he let go of her arm. This was just the thing that had taken over her body. This wasn't Gwy. But did it have to come here? And flaunt her face around? Get his hopes up? He began to turn away and she grabbed his arm.

Girl: Hey. I'm talking to you. (Softly) Are you okay?

That soft voice that sounded so much like hers, heavenly and light. That voice that had always known how to put a smile on his face. How dare this thing steal everything she had been about. He turned to face her. He wasn't in the mood for this.

Vlad: Look. I'm not in the mood okay? The love of my life is dead.

Tears rolled down his face as he screamed at the familiar stranger. Her face softened and he hated how much she looked more like her every single second.

Girl: Oh my god. I'm so sorry. That's horrible.

Vlad: How do you know me again?

Girl: You play Vlad Dracula in the TV series young Dracula.

He froze. She knew his name. He grew curious to what else she knew.

Vlad: Wh-what's this 'young Dracula' about exactly?

She looked at him confused but then a shy smirk appeared across her features.

Girl: Oh I get it. This is a test. Young Dracula is about the misadventures of vampires Vlad and Ingrid. In series 1 and 2, Vlad looks for a cure of vampirism. In series 3 Vlad has to cope with being the grand high vampire and ruling over vampires whilst looking for peace between vampires, slayers and breathers. Characters include Erin, his girlfriend, Ingrid, his sister, Count Dracula, his dad, 'Wolfy' his half brother, Ingrid, his sister, and Bertrand, his tutor.

Vlad looked at her, his mouth agape. She knew everything about his life. Except the part that included her. In her mind, it was a TV series she had seen. Obviously they weren't able to keep her from remembering everything so had to alter things so she didn't remember.

Girl: I created this character of Gwynn, who is Vlad's girlfriend instead of Erin, who is a vampire and her and Vlad fall in love.

He gasped slightly, she even knew her part. But to her it was just an idea for a story. Something she'd come up with. Not something that had actually happened.

Vlad: Um… excuse me.

The girl shrugged and walked away. He ran off. He had to find out more. He needed to know if there was anything that could jog her memory for real. It was all there. He just needed to make it real to her. Instead of fiction. He flashed to the castle and up to his room. He got his laptop out and searched on the computer. Once on he searched Gwynn. That came up with a few results, but when he looked none of them were what he wanted. He tried searching Gwy and that came up with 20 results. He saw something labelled the Gwy, Young Dracula series by Megsy r and clicked on it. He read through and realised this was exactly what he was looking for. He read through all the stories and looked at anything to do with Megsy r on Google. He looked at You tube, Face book, IMVU, Zwinktopia and various other things.

Xxx

Review pls. Do you think he can bring her back to herself? Or is she really dead and never coming back? Will Megsy R be all she will ever be from now? Review and pm your opinions. I said Gwy wouldn't be back. Was I lying? Maybe, Maybe not. Read on and review to find out. Love ya.

Xxx

The next night Vlad exited the castle and went to find the one who looked like Gwy. Online it had seemed as if she had kept some of her true memory but was that the case or were they put as stories into her fake memory as to make sure she didn't go looking for answers? Vlad didn't know but he was going to find out. He flashed down the pathway and into the streets. He put his hood up to remain inconspicuous so any slayers wouldn't catch sight of him. He walked quickly, quickening his pace slightly, when someone ran into him. _Gwy, _he thought. Then he reminded himself this wasn't Gwynn, it was just something that had taken her form. After talking for hours on end Vlad had still not got the results he was looking for. He held his head down and sadly plodded back to the castle. He flashed to his room and sank down on his bed, holding his head in his hands. He sighed and had another restless night's sleep. In the morning when Vlad woke u, he got dressed and headed downstairs. He then pulled on his hoodie and opened the door very slightly making sure not to get burnt, looking out to the bight sunlight. The Count came round the corner and noticed Vlad.

Count: Vlad. Close the door, it's day!

Vlad turned around to look at the count silently, tears brimming his eyes. The Count's expression softened.

Count: Vladdy…

The Count came up and wrapped his son in a fatherly embrace. Vlad gratefully accepted and returned the hug.

Xxx

A few days later

Days had passed. Vlad had been unsuccessful in his missions. Gwynn was never coming back. He couldn't stand to look at that cute face knowing it's not her in there. He had been avoiding her and that thing that looked like her wanted to know why. He could never give an answer. Would never give an answer. What was the point? He didn't want to accept it, but all evidence was here in front of him, shouting him in the face. It was night time now. He turned into a bat and flew out the window, thinking. Things would never be the same without her. She was the only one who really understood him. The only one who reminded him of a younger version of himself. The only one who was genuinely nice to him and loved him. And he loved her back. He still loves her. He still secretly hopes that she'll be back, even though it's impossible. He stopped in mid-flight and dropped down to the streets below reverting back to human form. He zipped up his hoodie and pulled the hood over his head, keeping his face down and avoiding anyone's gaze. That was when he bumped into _her. _He looked up to see that sweet face, taunting him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he shuddered at the touch, pulling away.

Girl: Please.

She spoke.

"I need to talk to you"

Vlad: Well I have nothing to say.

Girl: Then listen.

Vlad: I'm not listening to you.

She smiled slightly, softly. He turned around and began walking when she called his name. He turned around and got ready to protest about that not being his true name when he finally processed what she had just said.

Girl: Vlad.

His gaze softened and his eyes widened. She smiled that all too familiar smile. It was kind and sweet and happy. He smiled back for the first time in what seemed like millenniums.

Vlad: Gwynn…?

She nodded, smiling brighter. The two embraced in a tight hug, sinking two their knees in joy. They looked up as it began raining, then looked back at one another, staring into each others eyes lovingly.

Gwynn: Yes.

Vlad was confused. Yes? To what?

Vlad: Yes? To what?

Gwynn giggled slightly. The beautiful chiming sound he could listen to over and over again.

Gwynn: Yes. I'll marry you. If you'll still take me.

Vlad smiled happily, his eyes widening in delight.

Vlad: Yes! Yes! Yes!

He stood up, picking her up and spinning her around. He then gently placed her on the floor, the two sinking to their knees again and kissing in the rain.

Xxx

Aww how romanitc. I know cheesy. But a classic and clcihe all in one but oh well. I know its crap and very short but please don't hate me. There is 1 last story in this series to come and its gonna be epic. Then theres gonna be a crossover fanfic called different tye wizards and vampires. it's a harry potter x young Dracula x wizards of waverly place crossover. To understand it you'll have to read long and lost but not forgotten (original version), The whole of The Gyw, Young Dracula series (last one will be up soon. All finished just needs uploading and ending needs tweak), and a story about harry's sister daniella potter which I will post soon so bare with me. I think I'll call it D is for Daniella k. So please read all of these and then please read my crossover fanfic. Thanks. Love ya. J also review pls!

Xxx


End file.
